The Hanging Tree
by cinnamon hime
Summary: Nikolai dihukum gantung. Anya menyesali keputusannya. Lagu itu mengalun lembut bersama desiran angin musim gugur. Rembulan menjadi saksi bisu kebebasan mereka.


**The Hanging Tree**

A Nyotalia fanfiction

.

.

Disclaimer:

Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Cast:

Anya Braginskaya (nyo!Russia)

Nikolai Arlovskiy (nyo!Belarus)

And others ;3

.

.

Warnings:

Fic abal, gak sempat diperiksa ulang(?), AU, human name used, —maybe—there'll be some typos, GAJE heheuy~

.

.

A/N:

Dibuat jam 10 malem gara-gara sinyal pending buat chattingan sama gebetan x'D /anjir

Ceritanya lagi ngomongin lagu-lagu kelam terus kok di suatu waktu(?) nyasar ke The Hanging Tree. Yaudah dibikin ff aja dijadiin ff debut o)-) /dor

.

.

Say no to plagiarism! Andai kata ada kesamaan tokoh dan cerita, itu hanyalah kebetulan semata—tapi semisal ada, tetap kasih tau lho yah. Takutnya nanti suatu saat terjadi hal yang gak diharapkan dan salah paham. Tau maksudnya kan? Kan? /winkwonk

Oke~ cekidot!

.

.

Anya Braginskaya masih menahan nafasnya. Tercekat. Kehilangan kata-kata. Bulir bening itu tergenang di sudut matanya. Penglihatannya kabur. Dan itu yang dia harapkan. Tak perlu menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Tapi sekabur apapun, otaknya masih bisa menangkap dan menerima gambaran ini. Sekalipun kedua telapak tangannya berusaha sekuat tenaga agar isakannya tak keluar, tapi upaya itu sia-sia. Anya sudah sesenggukan. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

 _"Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Nikolai Arlovskiy saat ini tengah berdiri di atas sebuah papan kayu. Di bawah sebuah batang pohon. Di mana seutas tali yang telah dibentuk simpul sedemikian rupa terkalung di lehernya. Tendang papan itu dan nyawanya melayang sudah.

Ini adalah hukuman yang diterima Nikolai karena telah membunuh 3 orang. Yang pertama, Dmitri Braginskiy. Kakak sepupunya sendiri. Kakak tiri Anya. Yang kedua bernama Victoria Laurinaitis. Seorang gadis muda berambut coklat yang begitu disenangi Anya. Dan terakhir, Emily F. Jones. Rival seumur hidup Anya.

Semuanya punya satu persamaan—membuat Anya menjauh dari Nikolai. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya. Tapi sayang, bukan itu yang membuat Anya selalu menciptakan dinding pemisah di antara mereka. Nikolai sendirilah alasan bagi gadis itu melakukannya.

Nikolai menyukainya. Mencintainya. Tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan sejak mereka kecil. Pemuda itu bahkan tak memperdulikan hubungan darah yang mengikat mereka. Semakin hari, kegilaan Nikolai semakin bertambah. Terlebih setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan dia diasuh serumah bersama Anya dan Dmitri. Dia semakin dekat ke Anya. Dan suatu hari, Nikolai melamarnya.

Sejak saat itulah Anya semakin menambah jarak di antara mereka. Dia takut dan gelisah setiap kali melihat Nikolai. Dia ingin memisahkan diri tapi tak tahu caranya. Bahkan jika dia bisa pun, masih ada kemungkinan dia merindukan adik sepupunya itu.

 _"Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Ya, perasaan Nikolai sesungguhnya tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Anya pun membalas cintanya. Tapi gadis itu tak mungkin mampu mengungkapkannya. Dia pendam segalanya karena akal sehatnya masih bekerja menjaganya tetap waras. Incest itu gila. Hina. Mereka akan dikutuk masyarakat jika melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka melakukannya tidak di tengah masyarakat? Oh, itu bahkan lebih gila. Hidup sendirian hanya bersama Nikolai tanpa peradaban, tanpa sosialisasi. Karenanya Anya menyingkirkan pemikiran yang terakhir itu.

Tapi kini setitik rasa penyesalan yang kian membesar menggerogoti hatinya. Gemuruh sorakan masyarakat kian menggema. Anya harus siap kehilangan Nikolai sekarang. Andai saja saat itu dia menerimanya dan memutuskan untuk berlari bersamanya, mungkin tidak seperti ini jadinya. Nikolai akan tetap hidup. Mereka bahagia. Persetan dengan hubungan darah. Mereka bukan saudara kandung.

Nikolai tersenyum. Tangisan Anya semakin pecah menjadi-jadi. Berada di barisan paling depan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

 _"Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Kerumunan semakin renggang. Mereka sudah puas. Nikolai tak bergerak. Kini hanya tinggal jasad seorang pemuda yang tampan tapi gila tergantung di sana. Nikolai Arlovskiy hanya tinggal nama. Tak ada satupun orang yang berniat menurunkan jasad itu. Anya yang melarang mereka. Dia bilang dia sendiri yang akan mengurus adiknya. Sebenarnya ini sedikit menimbulkan kasak-kusuk. Tapi apa pedulinya? Tak ada lagi apapun tersisa untuk dia pedulikan. Semua lenyap. Semua hilang. Tiga ditelan satu, dan satu dibantai massa.

Anya merogoh saku mantelnya. Sebuah surat. Lipatan kecil dari kertas yang disobek dengan asal. Pemberian dari Nikolai. Air matanya menggenang lagi. Dibukanya perlahan lipatan kertas itu.

 _Aku tahu aku pasti sudah mati ketika kau membaca ini, sestra. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Pertama, aku minta maaf telah membaca buku harianmu tanpa izin. Tapi aku bahagia. Aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Saat itu sebenarnya aku sudah hampir menawarimu untuk lari bersamaku. Tapi kau langsung menolak dan menjauh sebelum aku mengatakan lebih banyak saat aku melamarmu. Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih mau menerima tawaran ini jika aku mengajakmu lari sekarang?_

Anya terlihat bingung setelah membaca kalimat terakhir itu. Apa artinya? Nikolai mengajaknya mati bersama? Kemudian dia memandangi tubuh yang telah dingin, kaku dan tak bergerak itu. Nikolai terlihat begitu tenang. Dan Anya mengingatnya. Saat eksekusi berlangsung, Nikolai bahkan tak bergerak melawan lilitan tali itu. Tangannya tetap tersimpan rapi di dalam saku. Hanya wajahnya yang semakin berkerut dan pucat karena kehabisan nafas dan menahan sakit. Kemudian entah karena dorongan apa, Anya mencoba melihat apa isi saku Nikolai. Dipindahkannya pelan-pelan tangan kokoh yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam tebal itu.

Seutas tali. Dan sebuah kotak mungil berlapis beludru. Begitu manis berwarna hitam. Ragu-ragu, Anya mengambil keduanya. Kotak mungil itu mendapat perhatian lebih dahulu. Anya membukanya. Dan wajahnya memerah. Haru, sedih, bahagia, marah, frustasi, segala macam emosi bercampur aduk dan menghantam perutnya begitu keras. Gadis itu luruh. Terisak-isak. Begitu menyayat dan menyedihkan. Itu adalah cincin yang pernah ditawarkan Nikolai padanya. Saat Nikolai melamarnya. Kini ada di hadapannya lagi ketika Nikolai sudah berubah menjadi nama tanpa nyawa.

Dan talinya. Anya menggenggam erat-erat tali itu.

 _"Are you, are you_

 _Coming to the tree_

 _Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Surat. Tali. Surat. Tali. Keduanya dilirik bergantian oleh mata berwarna violet itu. Mungkin Anya masih menimbang-nimbang apa maksudnya. Atau apa hubungannya. Hatinya sudah tahu jawabannya. Tapi otaknya masih mencari. Melarang kata hatinya mendominasi.

Matahari sudah tenggelam sejak tadi. Malam semakin larut. Tak sedikitpun rasa takut terbesit. Kesedihan masih menguasai. Anya bahkan bisa merasakan matanya membengkak begitu besar. Tapi itu bukan hal yang tak wajar bagi orang yang tengah berduka. Seolah mengerti kesedihannya, kunang-kunang menggerombol mendekatinya. Mencoba menghibur kesedihannya. Tapi itu tak berhasil. Anya tersenyum, menghargai usaha manis hewan kecil itu.

Bulan purnama semakin tinggi, dan tekadnya semakin bulat. Itu benar. Nikolai mengajaknya lari. Nikolai mengajaknya menuju kebebasan. Memakai kalung dari tali, berjejer bersebelahan.

Desiran angin musim gugur berhembus dengan lembut. Begitu damai dan menentramkan. Simpul itu selesai. Anya menaiki papan untuk memasangkannya pada dahan yang sama. Sebuah lagu tersenandungkan sembari dia menarik simpul tali itu agar semakin pas di lehernya. Sekilas dia tatap wajah adiknya. Begitu memukau. Dan Anya semakin yakin pada keputusannya.

Stanza terakhir berhenti. Papan itu ditendang.

-END-

.

.

Review, _da_?


End file.
